Tell Her TonightTake Me Out
by Mrs. Moony-Lupin
Summary: Hier kommt eine kleine Songfic mit sage und schreibe ZWEI Songs über Hermine und Ron, die sich selbst langsam über ihre Gefühle und ihre Beziehung klar werden. Aber wird es ein Happy End geben? Lest selbst!


**Tell her tonight/Take me out**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nichts... Die Lieder sind von Franz Ferdinand!

A/N: Jawohl, die Lieder! Denn ich präsentiere stolz meine/die erste 2-Song(s)fiction mit zwei Songs! Eins für _Hermine_ und eins für _Ron_!

Dafür dürfte es doch ein kleines review geben, oder?

Mein ganz besonderer Dank geht an meine Beta-Leserin Emilie, die mit dieser ff ganz schön was zu tun hatte!

Ron Weasley stand mit einem Butterbier in der Hand im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Es war jetzt knapp zwei Jahre her, seitdem er das letzte

Mal hier gewesen war. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass endlich alles vorbei war. Sie hatten die Horkruxe zerstört und Voldemort

vernichtet. Er selbst und Hermine hatten nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen – das wusste Harry auch, denn ohne seine beiden beste

Freunde hätte er es wohl nie geschafft und er war ihnen dafür unendlich dankbar, das wusste Ron.

Frieden war nun wieder im Land eingekehrt und die gesamte Familie Weasley – einschließlich ihrer Freunde – feierten ein dermaßen

ausgelassenes Fest wie es vor nur ein paar Wochen nicht vorstellbar gewesen wäre. Alle waren froh darüber, dass das goldene Trio´

zurück gekehrt war – mehr oder weniger unversehrt. Über Rons linke Wange zog sich eine große Schnittwunde, die sich nicht so schnell

heilen lassen wollte und wahrscheinlich eine feine Narbe hinterlassen würde (A/N wenn ihr ihm eine Narbe verpassen wollt…). Er hatte

bewiesen, dass er nicht nur der beste Freund des großen Harry Potters war. Er hatte Mut gezeigt und Hermine aus mehr als nur

einer gefährlichen Situation in den vergangenen zwei Jahren geholfen – nicht zu vergessen, was sie alles für ihn getan hatte… Doch den

Mumm, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, hatte er noch nicht aufgebracht...

Von seinem Posten am Gartentor beobachtete er sie schon den ganzen Abend lang.

_I only watched her walk, but she saw it_

_I only heard her talk, but she saw it_

Wenn sie sich dann zu ihm umdrehte, sah er weg. Er musste es ihr bald sagen! Was wäre denn, wenn sie hier, in der sicheren Welt,

jemanden kennen lernen würde…

_Gonna have to tell her tonight_

Er sah so einsam aus, wie er da so am anderen Ende des Gartens stand und immer zu ihr hinüber schielte… Nein, Hermine Granger –

durfte sie hoffen, jemals eine Weasley zu werden? – war nicht dumm, sie hatte seine Blicke bemerkt, sie waren seit dem Fall Voldemorts

noch häufiger geworden. Doch sie hatte auch ihrn Stolz, er sollte kommen, sie hatte ihm schon ihr Interesse bestätigt – natürlich nicht mit Worten, eher mit Gesten…

_So, if you're lonely_

_Just a shot away from you_

Es war doch so einfach! Er musste nur herüber kommen. Aber wenn er es jetzt doch nicht machen würde… sie einfach hier stehen lassen würde, nie um ein Date beten würde… sie wäre verloren, ihre Hoffnungen zerbrochen!

_If you leave here_

_Just a shotthen we can die_

Aber nein, sie musste einfach Vertrauen zu ihm haben. Gerade hatte er wieder auffällig unauffällig zu ihr hinüber gesehen. Er hatte fast so

ausgesehen, als würde er sich in ihre Richtung aufmachen, als die Zwillinge ihn plötzlich in ein Gespräch über Quidditsch,

Scherzartikel oder etwas gleichermaßen unwichtiges verwickelten… Hab Vertrauen, erinnerte sie sich selbst…

_I know I won't be leaving here with you_

…und wandte sich wiedre Ginny zu, die ihr gerade zum bestimmt 100. Mal ausführlichst schilderte, wie Harry ihr gleich nach seiner Ankunft heute früh seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Oh, Ron, wann schaffst du das endlich?

_She only blincked her eyes, but I saw it_

_She only swung her hair, but I saw it_

Fred und George redeten von beiden Seiten auf ihn ein, worüber hatte er schon wieder vergessen.

_She only shook her hips, but I saw it_

_She only licked her lips, but I saw it_

Er war ganz in ihren Anblick versunken, wie sie mit Ginny, Fleur und seiner Mum lachte. „Hey! Ron!", sein Bruder Charlie war zu ihm

und seinen Brüdern gestoßen und wollte nun von ihm wissen, was er denn dort hinten so mit den Augen verschlinge… „das Essen steht

genau auf der anderen Seite, Ron!" Ohne darauf einzugehen sah er seinen älteren Bruder an – von den Zwillingen war so wie so keine

vernünftige Antwort zu erhalten – „Meinst du, ich sollte es ihr sagen? Meinst du, ich hätte eine Chance?" Nachdem Charlie realisiert hatte,

was Ron meinte, lachte er laut auf. „Du hast es immer noch nicht getan?! Man, Brüderchen, langsam solltest du den Schnatz einfangen!"

Er schlug ihm noch einmal ermutigend auf die Schulter und zog mit den Zwillingen los, um Remus und Tonks zu begrüßen.

_Gonna have to tell her tonight…_

_Have to tell her. Tell her tonight, yeah_

Hermine war weiter gewandert und quatschte nun mit Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson – beide baldige Weasleys - , die dabei waren

die Wohnung über dem Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge in ein gemütliches Zuhause zu verwandeln. Auch Katie Bell – bald Wood,

dachte Hermine säuerlich, alle schienen verlobt oder wenigstens liiert zu sein – stand bei ihnen. Sie war zu Oliver nach Irland gezogen, um

dort in seinem Quidditschteam als Jägerin zu spielen. Während sie also Alicia und Angelina von den neusten Taktiken erzählte, drifteten

ihre Gedanken wieder zu einem bestimmten rothaarigen jungen Mann ab…

_I say don't you know_

_You say don't you know_

Ja, sie hatten ihre Differenzen gehabt, sich gestritten und nicht nachgegeben, doch doch war es immer anders gewesen als ihre kleinen

Streits mit Harry oder Ginny, es war ein unterschwelliges Prickeln dabei gewesen.

_I say take me out_

Und nun stand sie hier und wartete auf ein Zeichen, irgendein Zeichen von ihm…

_I stay You don't show_

_I say take me out_

Sie wollte nicht mehr warte, nicht mehr alleine sein, aber wenn sie jetzt einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung machte, könnte alles zerbrechen… Sie hatte doch einen Plan gehabt…

_If I move this could die_

_I want you to take me out_

Aber irgendetwas musste sie doch machen… Sie konnte nicht ewig warten, denn dann könnte es auch schief gehen… Hermine, die auf jede Frage eines Lehrers die richtige Antwort hatte, wusste nicht weiter… Sollte sie warten, bis er den ersten Schritt machte oder nicht?

_If I wait this could die_

_I want you take me out_

Langsam entfernte sie sich von ihren Freundinnen – sie hatten in Hogwarts zwar nie viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, doch waren sie sich

durch ihre gemeinsame Freundschaft zu den Weasleys näher gekommen. Nun ging sie quer durch den Garten und war sich wieder seiner

Blicke gewiss. Einmal wurde sie kurz von der schwangeren Fleur aufgehalten, die wissen wollte, ob sie Bill gesehen habe, doch ihre

Entfernung verringerte sich, dachte Hermine mit klopfenden Herzen.

_I only watched her walk, but she saw it_

_I only heard her talk, but she saw it_

Als er sie näher kommen sah, meldete sich nun doch sein Stolz, der ihm eindeutig verbot, noch länger zu warten oder noch schlimmer, sie

den ersten Schritt machen lassen…

Dann stand sie vor ihm… Sie war ein wenig nervös und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

_Come on_

_Take me out_

Ron schaute ihr in die Augen und wusste instinktiv, was er zu tun hatte.

_Gonna have to tell her tonight_

Er zog sie näher zu sich heran…

_I only touched her hips_

_I only kissed her lips_

Dieser erste zarte Kuss ließ ein Feuerwerk in ihr explodieren und plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie, so lange er bei ihr war, niemals allein sein würde… niemals…

_I know I want be leaving here with you_

Ich kann kaum abwarten, eure Meinungen zu hören - mögen sie noch so klein oder schlecht sein - ich freue mich über alles!!!


End file.
